


Night Crawlers

by Rivaille69Jaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Just the Tip, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Wet Dream, but it's good, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille69Jaeger/pseuds/Rivaille69Jaeger
Summary: Eren has nightmares and Levi makes him sleep in his bed... together... What will Eren do when Levi begins to hump and grind on him in his sleep?*spoiler* he likes it, but shhhh"Pressing back slightly, I tried to identify the source of the poking. It was definitely not soft… it was rock hard. Shifting so that I could feel the whole thing, I realized something in grave horror. There was only one thing that I could think of in bed that was hard, phallic shaped, and below the waist. It was Levi’s dick."





	Night Crawlers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first smut, as well as my first on AO3... You can find me on Fanfiction.net, even though I don't really like that place as much as here :3...
> 
> Enjoy!

I had only seeked refuge from the nightmares. I had woken up screaming in the middle of the night, only to find that I was still in the dungeons. Arms and legs chained to the mattress, I had found it oddly reassuring that I was there. 

 

Moments after I had awoke, there were quick footsteps and a lantern coming down the stairs. I had peered through the darkness to see who that gait belonged to. To my surprise, horror, and excitement, it was none other than Levi Ackerman. 

 

“What the fuck was that, brat?” It had sounded more like an animalistic growl rather than a question.

 

“S-sorry,” I tried not to stutter. “Just… nightmares.” 

 

“Fucking brat. That’s the third time this night.” I winced; it was true. Who knew what was in store for me now. Levi had (surprisingly) ignored my previous panic attacks, hoping that I would go to sleep, but now I had probably left him with one choice.

 

“Follow me.”

 

_ Shit. _

 

I watched him warily as he unlocked the metal bars and stepped into the cell. I gulped nervously. Was he going to beat me? Punish me? Watch me as I slept? Would he even allow me to sleep again?

 

I jumped as he grabbed my forearm with a calloused hand. For a minute I had instinctively tried to pull it out of his grip. That was very much regretted; if looks could kill, the titans would be the last thing on my worry list. He roughly removed the cuffs from my wrists and ankles, as I fruitlessly tried to calm my nerves.

 

“Get up, brat. Let’s go.”

 

I hurriedly got to my feet and ran after Levi, as he was already out the cell door. He didn’t bother locking it behind us as he swiftly walked up the stairs.  _ Crap… am I actually falling behind at his regular walking pace? _

 

Levi’s boots clicked against the cold stone floor, and I struggled to keep up with his unearthly pace. The distance between us grew disturbingly larger as I panted and stumbled to keep up. To be fair, being tied up for so long probably played a large role in my unsteadiness. I shook my head and picked up the pace, as the hallway was beginning to look a little dimmer; I was so far behind.

 

I knelt down to catch my breath as he stopped to key open the door to his room. I sighed, rubbing the goosebumps on my arms in anticipation. Before I could get too immersed into my thoughts, however, Levi ushered me into his room impatiently.

 

“Alright, brat. Get in bed. Are you gonna sleep just like this, or are you gonna wear boxers?”

 

Sleeping in boxers, spooned in bed with Levi… I shivered as I considered the idea. I was always pretty proud of the shape of my body… It would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

 

“U-uhm… I’m gonna sleep in my… boxers.” I didn’t sound nearly as confident as I had intended.

 

“Then strip down and hurry the fuck up. I need to sleep.”

 

I blushed bright red and looked down before answering, “A-Am I going to sleep with you… sir?”

 

“No, you’re sleeping with the titans, you brat.”

 

I winced at his obvious sarcasm, and proceeded to take off my shirt, still reluctant to actually share a bed with the captain.

 

“Is this even allowed, sir?”

 

He rolled his gaze over my body scornfully and narrowed his eyes at me. I flinched; immediately feeling the urge to apologize as I attempted to cover my torso with my arms.

  
“Do you like to think of me as a rule breaker, Eren?”

 

“N-no, sir!” I backed into the opposite corner of the bed, for extra safety measures.

 

“Now hurry the  _ fuck _ up, or I might just consider stripping you myself.”

 

I squeaked, and nearly fell down trying to pull down my already loose fitting pants. I could feel Levi’s eyes boring into my back as I knelt down to pick up the clothes. He was practically radiating annoyance. I winced as I placed them in a haphazard pile by the corner of the bedpost, glad that I was finally ready to sleep.

 

“ _ Eren…”  _ I heard a deep, menacing growl coming from none other than Levi.  _ “ _ What… the…  _ FUCK. _ ”

 

I jumped halfway across the room, fearing for my safety.

 

“Wh-what did I do wrong?!”

 

He took an intimidating step towards me and gestured wildly to the pile of clothes that I had left on the floor.

 

“What the fuck kind of pigsty do you think you were raised in, you  _ shitty  _ brat? You should fucking know better than to do  _ that _ in my room!”

 

I rushed to scoop up the mess before his temper got out of control, and folded them chaotically, before placing them on the night stand. His gaze was  burning my hands with every wrong movement that I did.

 

“S-sorry sir… shall I lie down now?”

 

Levi’s left eyebrow twitched before he answered with a nod.

 

“If you touch me in any way during my sleep, I will personally see to it that you will die in the most gruesome way humanly possible.” His eyes were narrow slits as he said this.

 

I yelped a yes, and tucked myself under the covers, as far away from Levi as I could get. I didn’t want him to accidentally think I was touching him.

 

He sighed, and whispered, “Good night, Eren.”, before he blew out the candle.

 

\----------------

 

I awoke to a peculiar feeling on my thighs. It wasn’t a ticklish feeling, like I was used to back at home. It was more like a... poking. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched my arm to make sure I wasn’t imagining it. 

 

I wasn’t.

Pressing back slightly, I tried to identify the source of the poking. It was definitely not soft… it was rock hard. Shifting so that I could feel the whole thing, I realized something in grave horror. There was only one thing that I could think of in bed that was hard, phallic shaped, and below the waist. It was Levi’s dick.

 

My face practically exploded with color; my dick nearly jumped right off my hips. I experimentally moved my hips in a circle to see if Levi would react. He most certainly did. The erotic moan was better than anything I had ever heard in my life. My dick throbbed at the sound, and I palmed at it through my boxers. Shifting backwards, I pressed my ass flush against his hips as he gasped at the sudden contact. My heart clenched as he wrapped his arms around my waist, settling his hands on my stomach.

 

He began to move his hips in thrusting movements as his leg wrapped around my hips. The tip roughly prodded at my ass crack, with just enough pressure to make me gasp in anticipation. I arched my back, giving his dick easier access to my hole. I needed this.

 

I gently spread my cheeks with my hands, gasping as his cock caught on my asshole.

‘If you touch me in any way during my sleep…’

 

I bit my lip as I remembered what Levi had said to me earlier.  _ Shit.  _ I had to stop here and now. I carefully unwrapped his arms from my waist and moved away from the heat of his body.

I could have cried at the loss of contact. 

 

But not for long; Levi had whimpered and plastered his chest onto my back. I was cocooned in his warmth. His leg once again began wrapping itself around me, with his hand cupping my nipple. He rutted forward once more, right between my asscheeks. I could his warm, breathy moans on my neck as he rutted against me like a horny teenager. His movements were beginning to shift my boxers, slowly working them downwards. I chewed on my lip, staying completely still.

 

“Levi, are you awake?” I knew it would be dangerous, but I whispered it anyway. I wasn’t surprised when there was no answer. To be honest, I was even relieved that he wasn’t conscious in his state.

 

Anxious to get this over with, I tugged my boxers downwards. His dick leaked pre-cum, smearing it onto the side of my left cheek. I bit the inside of my lip and reached backwards to position his dick just right. I held it as he thrust strongly forward, right in between my cheeks, poking hard on my hole. I gasped, my eyes opening wide at the feeling. I clenched my ass together, and Levi groaned breathily into my ear. I closed my eyes and shivered at the feeling.

 

I put a single digit in my mouth and suckled on it in preparation. When it was wet enough, I brought it down to where Levi’s dick was forcefully nudging my hole, pressing my finger inside. I groaned out loud at the feeling. It had been so long since I had something up there. Gently working it in and out, I loosened my hole. Suddenly I felt Levi shift abruptly. Panicking, my hard-on immediately softened as I pulled my finger out of my hole and turned to my side, pretending to sleep. 

 

I felt his head shift away from me, taking in a deep breath before acknowledging his surroundings.

 

“Eren?” His voice was scratchy, deep and everything that I loved in a man. I just didn’t know it yet.

Instead of answering, I stayed still, only daring to take a breath when it seemed natural. I felt his hand pull away from my stomach with a pang of disappointment. He poked my shoulder with a finger, and when I didn’t react, he smoothed his hand onto my chest. He pulled me close, and I willed my eyes not to flutter as he breathed on my cheek. Levi’s fingers gently scraped over my nipple as he seemed to gauge my reaction. Luckily for me, I had always been a good actor when it came to sleeping. However, when he pinched the nub between two fingers, my brow furrowed a bit and my breath hitched. He gasped and did it once more before moving on to the other nipple. He worked at the little pink nub a little longer than the first one; I was more sensitive on this side.

 

Finally he let go. His hands disappeared from my chest. I felt the same poking between my ass cheeks and had to force myself not to react. He was definitely watching my face for signs of being awake. Finally the rubbing stopped, and he wrapped his leg around me once more. He began to rut against me. This time, the rubbing was more accurate, as he was nudging right against my asshole. My hole was twitching with every rub of his dick. 

 

But it wasn’t enough. He stopped rutting, and slipped his cock between my thighs and thrusted. I felt his cock brush against my balls and resisted the urge to grind right back against him. His breath was moist and hot against my ear. He began to wildly fuck my thighs while bending down to mouth at my nipples. I had tried to keep it in, but the moment his wet tongue made contact with the rosy bud, I gasped aloud.

 

_ Shit. _

 

He stopped thrusting immediately.

 

“Eren,” He hissed into my ear breathily, “Are you awake?”

 

I steadied my breathing and acted as a normal sleeping person would. I nuzzled my face into my pillow and curled inwards -away from Levi. I sighed softly and let out a realistic snore, trying to convince him that I was indeed sleeping. He seemed satisfied enough, as he began to grind softly between my thighs once more.

 

I took a deep breath before sighing once more and turning onto my other side, facing Levi. I could feel him freeze beside me, the only movement was his hand on his cock. I was close enough to be able to feel the wetness of his precum on my thigh. I pushed my face into his bare chest and sighed, truly content. Levi wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, so that I was pressed flush against him. He was stroking his cock leisurely, while smearing the wetness on my hip. I felt the blankets shift as he pulled off the covers, exposing me all the way to my hips. He mouthed at my nipple wetly, and I stifled a moan at the feeling. Then he let go. Both of his hands gripped my hips as he climbed on top of me, pushing me gently onto my back. He latched on to my right nipple, sucking harshly, and my head lolled to the side. The warm, wet cavern of his mouth was contracting as he suckled on the pink bud. A bit of drool escaped his mouth, trailing down to my armpit. Suddenly, he stopped. His mouth disappeared from my nipple, exposing it to the cool air.

 

A surprisingly gentle hand gripped me by the shoulders to manhandle me onto my stomach. Finally… I could relax my face a little bit. I felt him spread my ass cheeks apart, exposing my hole. I had no doubts as to what his other hand was doing; his cock was prodding at my entrance.

Now, I decided would be the moment that I would ‘wake up’. I moaned sleepily, surprised at how real that sounded, and pushed backwards. His cock jammed into my hole at that moment. My eyes went wide, and I turned my head around to look at him in bewilderment.

 

“H-Heichou?”

 

Levi was like a deer in the headlights. He was still rutting slightly into my hole, which was slick from the copious amounts of pre-cum his cock released. I squeezed my ass, massaging his cock in my hole, and that was his last straw. Levi released his warm, slippery cum inside my warm, tight ass and groaned loudly as he did. I bit my lip and rutted backwards onto him before realising what I had done.

 

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath, pulling his now limp dick out of my ass.

I bit my lip, then pulled up my boxers awkwardly. I didn’t want him to know that I had been awake the entire time. What would he think of me? I would be addressed as some whore who let his Captain hump him in his sleep. Instead, I let him think that I had just woken up.

 

I stuttered and stammered as Levi simply stood there, covering his junk with one palm. He seemed frustrated as well as dismayed. 

 

“Eren, I…”, he seemed lost, trailing off at the end of his sentence. I mercifully interrupted him.

“L-let’s just forget about it… alright? I’m gonna go back to my cell,” I regretfully swung my legs off the edge of the bed and gathered my clothes. It was almost morning, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Everyone would be waking up soon. 

 

Levi nodded almost brokenly.

 

I slowly shrugged my shirt over my shoulders, my back to him.

 

\----------------

 

When I returned to my cell, there was no one there to chain me up again. I had lied down on my bed, trying to will away my own erection, as I hadn’t come earlier. My cock was painfully hard, begging for release as it stood proud and purple. I hesitantly stroked it with one hand, considering jerking off before going to sleep once more. I bit my lip as I felt the sticky cum still in my ass churn as I jerked my hips upward. 

 

I slowly trailed a finger downwards from my cock, to my balls, and lower. Prodding at my hole with two fingers, I imagined that it was Levi’s dick. The warm, wet precum was still drying on the puckered, pink hole. Moaning softly, I inserted the two digits. Speeding up the hand on my cock, I arched my back as I thrusted my fingers in and out. They were deep enough to the second knuckle by now, and I twirled them around as much as I could, searching for my prostate.

 

Found it. My head lolled to the side and I moaned embarrassingly as I rubbed the sensitive spot. I massaged it the best I could as I humped my hips into the air, twisting my wrist at the head of my cock. At one particularly hard push on the prostate, My vision blacked out as I rode out my orgasm. Sticky ropes of cum squirted from my dick and asshole as I pulsed around my fingers, moaning like a whore.

 

Panting heavily, I rolled onto my side, suddenly sleepy…

 

\----------------

 

I woke up to the usual dull, dusty dungeon roof. My ass was throbbing, arms were cold, legs stiff, and back aching as I heaved myself into a sitting position. As I sat up, I noticed a small slip of paper flutter from my chest onto my lap. Frowning slightly, I picked it up.

 

_ Maybe it’s a note from Levi. _

 

It was, indeed. And I wasn’t exactly surprised after what happened last night. I rubbed my eyes, clearing out the sleep as I focused on the tiny, neat handwriting that was Levi’s.

 

**_Eren,_ **

 

**_I am truly sorry for what you had to experience at my hands. It does not happen often, and I apologize you had to be there when it did._ **

 

**_However, I want to get to know you more after what happened. I realize this may not sound like the typical Levi that you are, and should be, used to. And this is not the true me. If you would like to discuss the future with me, meet me at the stables when you wake up. I will see you there, as I am sure you will come._ **

 

**_~~Love~~ Apologies,_ **

 

**_Heichou._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment!!! I very much appreciate feedback!


End file.
